Cuando te vi
by Honoka Harlaown
Summary: La loba solitaria ajajaj asi le deciamos a su tia hasta que conocio a su pequeño pajarito. -relataba Honoka a su pequeña hija- ajajajaj espero que les agrade
1. Chapter 1

**Ojala Love Live me perteneciera no tendría que estar poniendo esto: Love Live no me pertenece, ni sus personajes que están bien buenas xD pero no son míos ajajaja **

No se hace cuanto que soy realmente consiente de lo que sucede a mi alrededor, puede que sea debido a que me centro mucho en mi trabajo como doctora que ocupa prácticamente toda mi atención, pero no hace mucho algo o mejor dicho alguien llamo por completo mi atención –suspiro- una interna que al parecer es la mejor en su clase y claro al ser la mejor fue asignada a mi cargo… mm bueno lo que paso fue lo siguiente –muerde su labio inferior suavemente- bueno lo que sucedió fue que…

-En el hospital Nishikino-

Bien soy la persona que estará a cargo de ustedes durante un tiempo supervisando que no cometan errores mi nombre es Nishikino Maki –varios sorprendidos y otros solo pensaban que la tendrían fácil solo porque era la hija del dueño del hospital más importante en Japón- cualquiera que piense que puede pasar fácilmente por sobre mis reglas será expulsado automáticamente de este lugar y saben perfectamente que si lo hare o no señorita Kousaka? – Una de las doctoras y una de mis mejores amigas estaba junto a mí-

Nishikino-san es bastante rigurosa y si alguno comete alguna falta serán rápidamente sacados de aquí… no me miren así eh visto a muchos irse el segundo día de haber llegado aquí-terminaba Honoka quien solo sonreía al ver las caras pálidas de algunos estudiantes, realmente me aburría dar charlas y solo quería ir a mi despacho a descansar después de todo la noche anterior no dormí nada algunos heridos en un accidente de tránsito y varios muertos- bien ahora procederé a pasar la lista mientras les diré donde estarán sus cuartos

Por cierto me gustaría tener a 1 solo estudiante –todos guardaron silencio después de lo que dije, regularmente me designa pero siempre terminan haciendo lo que se les plazca y para estar de niñero no lo soportaría- Honoka dame la lista-Honoka solo sonrió y me entrego la lista, esta chica jamás deja de sonreír a veces pienso que se droga o algo- Mmm veamos Ichinose Taro? –un joven se puso de pie- dime es un VPH? –Honoka se sentó a mirar divertida todo lo que iba a pasar a continuación pero en realidad solo estaba aburrida también, siempre eran a nosotras a quienes enviaban a estas charlas porque todos las detestaban y este tipo que solo me miraba con cara de idiota- estas fuera ahora toma tus cosas y largo- todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababa de decir y el tipo aún seguía de pie ahí mirándome como si fuese una broma- eh dicho que estas fuera –pude observar como Honoka se mordía el labio para no reír, siempre era lo mismo- y bien acaso quieres una invitación? –mi voz ya sonaba bastante molesta, el chico rápidamente tomo sus cosas y se fue-

El VPH es el virus del papiloma humano –una suave voz se escuchó entre los murmullos y al parecer todos la notaron hasta Honoka que miraba atenta al a chica… oh mi dios era realmente adorable pero eso no me haría caer tan fácil y si solo sabía lo que significaba no era la gran cosa asi que decidí probarla un poco más-

El tratamiento para VPH? –yo estaba cruzada de brazos observando a la chica que pasaba su mano por su mentón y luego me miraba fijamente,…que me pasa esos ojos tan lindo… no es demasiado adorable-

Puede variar dependiendo de varios factores –y así comenzó una pequeña catedra sobre el tratamiento y todo respecto al VPH- y eso sería todo… -terminaba con una tierna sonrisa que hizo que me sonrojara suavemente pero que para mi amiga no pasó desapercibida-

Y su nombre señorita cuál es? –no podía despegar mi vista de esa linda estudiante quien me miraba fijamente y su dulce sonrisa… como odio a Honoka ahora intenta pasarme un pañuelo, al parecer noto que estaba prácticamente babeando por la chica-

Kotori Minami un placer Nishikino-san –hasta ese momento solo podía mirarla a los ojos y juraría que vi un ángel… quizás este trabajo me está poniendo mal de la cabeza-

Bienvenido a mi pequeña unidad –decía ganándose un aplauso por parte de Honoka y unos cuantos murmullos por parte del resto de estudiantes quienes al parecer se molestaron por mi decisión pero no importaba- bien quien tenga alguna objeción dígame ahora mismo cual es el problema –decía un poco molesta después de escuchar cierto comentario que hizo que Minami-san se entristeciera un poco, nadie contestaba así que decidí hablar directamente con el tipo que hizo el comentario- mm tú el que se cree muy listo, dime tienes algún problema con que haya elegido a Minami-san en lugar de ti? Mmm porque según tu ella es…-apreté mi puño esto alerto a Honoka quien se acercaba lentamente a mí- a una dama no se le dice así y por otra parte estas fuera junto con el idiota a tu lado, nadie que insulte a un compañero y de semejante manera merece trabajar aquí –todos incluida Minami-san y Honoka me miraban atónitas hasta que el tipo me miro feo y se puso de pie frente a mi alegando de que solo porque era la hija del dueño no me podía dar de jefa- para que lo sepas no necesito ser la jefa para expulsar a los tipos que creen que acostándose con la profesora ganaran algo conmigo –el tipo estaba realmente furioso ajajaja al parecer di justo en el clavo esto hizo que el tipo prácticamente se viniese en mi contra, pero antes de que pudiese tocarme Honoka en un rápido movimiento mando al tipo a volar, al parecer nadie lo sabía pero Honoka es mejor amiga y como una hermana claro estábamos juntas desde la primaria –

Que te quede claro… aquí tú no eres nadie y esto que le quede claro a los que estén pensando en hablar mal de alguno de sus compañero o de faltar el respeto a alguno de sus superiores se las verá conmigo –la voz fría de Honoka, solo digamos que Honoka puede ser alegre y todo pero también puede ser una fiera si alguien toca a sus seres queridos y sin más tomo a los dos chicos y prácticamente los lanzo fuera del salón sin antes llamar a dos guardias quienes se hicieron cargo del asunto, y a todo esto Minami-san estaba mirándonos fijamente al parecer estaba sorprendida-

Minami-san vamos te guiare a tu lugar de trabajo –la joven al parecer estaba saliendo de su estado de sorpresa y sin más le deje todo a Honoka quien estaba en modo los voy a rajar a todos- no querrás escuchar lo que dirá Honoka –me reí al recordar un año en que varios pasantes salieron corriendo por culpa de Honoka y otra doctora-

…Muchas gracias. Por todo Nishikino-san…-la voz un tanto temblorosa de Minami me llamo la atención al parecer le afecto mucho lo que paso-realmente estoy agradecida…-sin previo aviso la chica un poco más baja de yo me abrazo fuertemente atrayendo la atención de varios pacientes y doctores que pasaban por ahí en ese momento, yo solo estaba de pie siendo abrazada por Minami quien al parecer estaba sollozando…en que me eh metido…-

Tranquila nadie puede venir eh insultar a quien se le plazca –Ella me miraba sonrojada y con algunas lágrimas, pero debía salir de ahí inmediatamente porque no muy a lo lejos podía ver que Nozomi una de las doctoras más pervertidas venia pasando. Así que sin más tome por la mano a la chica y la lleve rápidamente a mi oficina donde sentía que se me saldría el corazón ella solo tenía una mirada triste- tranquila bien?

-ella solo asintió y se separó de mi- muchas gracias doctora…Nishikino

Ma…Maki solo dime Maki está bien? –me miraba un tanto sorprendida y yo no sabía porque me estaba sonrojando más de la cuenta… espero que nadie vea esto o mi vida se acaba hoy mismo- está bien Kotori? –ella se sonrojo y asintió trayendo de regreso esa tierna sonrisa…ciertamente esto sería un largo camino que recorrer, mm espero poder sobrevivir pero con esa bonita sonrisa no creo que pueda… esto es malo para mi corazón-

Está bien Maki-chan-awww me derrito… Chan…es chan suena tan lindo… podría morir y no me importaría porque encontré un ángel-

**Continuara…**

**Jajajajajaja mi mente está bien cabrona me trae parejas de lo más raras xD recuerden sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni LL ni sus personajes me pertenecen :3 **

-al parecer esto sería mucho mejor de lo que pensaba, Kotori hacia mi trabajo un poco más ligero y era una buena y diligente y eso me atraía aún mas de ella esto no paso desapercibido para Honoka quien cada que podía me hacía sonrojar y Kotori solo se reía junto a ella, era tan tierna pero juraría que Nozomi algo traía entre manos pero no pensé que sería tan rápido- Maki-chan podría robar un rato a Kotori-chan necesito un ayudante y ella es la única que se lleva bien con niños pequeños –tan solo mire a Kotori quien me sonreía y solo se fue junto a Nozomi algo me decía que no sería bueno que ella se fuese pero no podía hacer nada-

Nos vemos en la noche Maki-chan –Kotori se iba pero al menos la vería en la noche después de todo ella aún seguía de interna y yo debía quedarme a reemplazar a mi padre-

Nee Maki-chan sí que te tiene hasta las patas Jajajajajaja –Honoka me miraba con su típica sonrisa idiota que a veces me daban ganas de golpearla pero terminaría en el piso antes de poder tocarla –oh vamos si te esta buena pero deberías cuidarla de Non-chan sabes lo que hace con las internas, mm recuerdas a esa rubia alta y buenorra que llego el año pasado –intentaba recordar algo y de repente se vino a mi mente aquella doctora a la que Honoka apodo Harasho-san eso activo algo en mi mente si bien sabía que Nozomi podía ser una buena amiga y compañera, también podía ser un peligro a la hora de tener nuevas internas y Kotori no era la excepción tanto que me levante de golpe de la silla haciendo saltar a la peli naranja y sin más me fui corriendo a pediatría pero nunca pensé ver a Kotori en esas condiciones… un poco excitante y un poco morboso-

-estaba parada frente a la oficina de Nozomi cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta escuche la voz de Kotori que al parecer se notaba incomoda, pero por algún motivo me mantuve estática fuera dela puerta no podía hacer nada y mi respiración se había ido por unos segundos que para mí fueron minutos, si no hubiese sido porque Honoka llego quizás nunca habría podido reaccionar ella se veía preocupada después de lo que dijo- Honoka…tengo miedo de abrir la puerta…-apenas podía hablar y mi amiga lo sabía si veía a Kotori con alguien más… quizás nunca me podría recomponer, no quería regresar a cuando esa chica me enamoro y luego se mandó a cambiar como si nada… mi pecho estaba apretado y estaba sudando pero algo en mi reacciono cuando escucho que Kotori intentaba huir del lugar en ese momento mi cuerpo solo se movía y abrí la puerta de golpe, la escena frente a mí me dejo sin aliento-…

Maki-chan…-su voz llorosa y ver como se cubría la parte de arriba, al parecer Nozomi había ido muy lejos esta vez ni Honoka ni yo podíamos reaccionar a lo que teníamos en frente Nozomi estaba con una cara de pocos amigos y con su mejilla claramente marcada por una mano –Maki-chan… no me mires…-su grito lastimero fue realmente desgarrador para mí, sin embargo solo pude reaccionar y acercarme a Nozomi mi mirada estaba completamente oscura por la rabia que estaba sintiendo al acercarme más pude notar que mi pequeño ángel tenía el labio partido esto hizo que mi enojo aumentara más, solo pude ver a Nozomi y tomarla del cuello esta no se la iba a perdonar tan fácilmente-

Porque –una voz desde la puerta nos hizo voltear a las tres esa era Honoka quien tenía su mirada clavada en el piso y sus puños blancos por la fuerza con la que los apretaba, eso me traía malos recuerdos, ver a Honoka así de enojada iba a terminar mal solo pude soltar a Nozomi y pasarle mi bata blanca a Kotori para que se cubriese pero en ese momento en que me voltee a ver a Kotori, mi loca amiga se abalanzo contra la peli morada quien solo pude defenderse de semejante bofetada ni siquiera cubrirse con las manos amortiguo el golpe que sonó seco contra la mejilla ya mal herida de esta, ni Kotori ni yo podíamos creer lo que estaba ocurriendo ni siquiera podía entender que estaba sucediendo en aquel lugar solo podía ver a mi amiga llorar de rabia pero porque…no lo entiendo-porque… eres así, siempre te he amado… siempre maldita sea y tu jamás te diste cuenta de esto…-Honoka bajaba la mirada y solo lloraba, Nozomi no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y Kotori al parecer estaba igual de impactada que yo, cuando fue que mi amiga se enamoró de Nozomi… la chica menos cuerda y mujeriega de aquel hospital-

Maki-chan puedes llevar a Kotori a su habitación debo hablar con Honoka un momento –aunque estaba enojada con ella no podía negar que Nozomi se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se arrepentía pero ahora tenía otro problema entre manos y este sería aún más complicado todavía yo solo pude asentir y salir junto a Kotori quien no me miraba solo llevaba su mirada clavada en el piso, menos mal que no andaba mucha gente por los pasillos y demoramos unos minutos en llegar al cuarto de Kotori quien tenía una habitación individual así que nadie podría molestarnos… hey no es lo que piensan, solo necesitaba hacer que se relajara-

Kotori podrías explicarme que sucedió ahí?-buscaba en su closet y le entregaba una playera para que estuviese más cómoda pero aún seguía sin mirarme y esto me estaba molestando un poco- Kotori… necesito saber qué es lo que sucedió…-tome con suavidad sus manos, pero inmediatamente intento alejarlas pero no lo permití y solo las tome y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos esto hizo que me mirada sonrojada-

…nunca pensé que Nozomi-chan fuese esa clase de personas… ella me…-pero guardo silencio y sus lágrimas volvían a salir solo pude soltar una de mis manos de las suyas y secar sus lágrimas ella solo me miro- yo no quería… pero ella al ver que yo me negaba me empujo contra su escritorio –sus lágrimas aun caían y yo solo podía secarlas con mi mano libre su otra mano jamás la solté- y arranco mi ropa –apreté un poco su mano dándole confianza y seguridad- …Maki-chan siento que hayas visto eso…-que voy a hacer esta niña me matara con su carita- y Nozomi-chan intento llevarse mi vir…-sus lágrimas ya se habían detenido pero ahora sus mejillas estaban rojas como tomates… mm tomates que me dan ganas de morder… pero no nos desviemos del camino- vir…-murmuraba y yo no entendía ni papa de lo que me quería decir-

Tu vir…?-la miraba de manera curiosa, no entendía a lo que se refería hasta que un suave murmullo dijo la palabra… mi ángel aun es virgen… eso me hizo sonrojar a mí también como un tomate Kotori podía verse menor pero ya tenía 24 años y yo 27 mmm bueno tampoco soy una monja pero bueno aún quedan chicas inocentes como ella-

No me mires así…-al final soltaba mi agarre de su mano y cubría su rostro que parecía echar humo de la vergüenza, esto me hizo hacer algo impensado y solo tome sus manos haciendo que me mirara a los ojos- Maki-chan…? –uwaah que carita me tiene como idiota y tan solo nos conocemos hace unos 5 meses, ella se iría en 7 meses más y yo me quedaría ahí y no sabría si se quedaría… que iba a hacer… que creen? Haría lo imposible por tenerla conmigo y si creen que soy una pervertida… creo que si lo soy y todo es culpa de Nozomi quien me pego lo pervertida-

Kotori eres tan linda cuando te sonrojas-estaba tan embobada que eso esas palabras salieron solas y solo me aleje completamente avergonzada cubriendo mi boca con la mano- …lo siento…-miraba para todos lados intentando ya no seguir delatándome al final algo me salvaba y era mi móvil pero lastima era un mensaje de Honoka diciéndome que Nozomi estaba arrepentida de sus actos, eso me tranquilizo y seguí mirando el mensaje y venia una foto adjunta que al verla me sonroje un poco más. En la foto se apreciaba claramente a Honoka besar a Nozomi en los labios y cómo demonios la logro sacar tan bien ni idea luego le preguntare, estaba tan metida viendo el mensaje que no note en que minuto Kotori estaba de pie justo delante de mí y… aahh por dios no tiene la playera y… - Kotori?...-ella tenía una sonrisa completamente diferente a las anteriores podría jugar que era inclusive una sonrisa sensual que sin darme cuenta comenzó a acercarse a un más a mí con cada paso que daba mi corazón se aceleraba aún más o quizás me esté dando un ataque al corazón y no me dé ni cuenta – Koto…

-podía sentir como la humanidad de esa chica estaba sobre mi apachurrando su cuerpo contra el mío… aah Kotori es una fiera se había ido contra mi besándome de manera bestial y excitante, tarde un momento solamente en procesar lo que sucedía y tome su pierna llevándola a mi cadera y apegándola contra la pared correspondiendo en todo momentos sus besos y su lengua ninguna tenia intenciones de ceder en ese momento podía sentir un poco de un sabor metálico que solo me hizo recordar que su labio estaba un poco roto me aleje un momento y lamí una pequeña mancha de sangre su sangre sabe deliciosa… ahora tengo complejo de vampiro- Kotori… me encantas… desde el momento en que te vi, deseaba tenerte conmigo…-mis palabras salían solas mi cuerpo también actuaba instintivamente hice que con sus piernas abrazara mi cadera y asi la lleve encima de un pequeño escritorio que tenía en su cuarto ninguna pensaba que en ese momento entraría Nozomi y Honoka a hablarnos algo pero las ignoramos por completo y seguimos en lo nuestro ellas solo salieron rápidamente-

Maki-chan… -después de aquel día nos juramos que estaríamos juntar para siempre y así lo eh cumplido ya han pasado 4 años y aún seguimos juntas ella se vino a vivir a mi casa y trabaja en la unidad de pediatría y bueno yo tome el cargo de mi padre, ahora soy la dueña del hospital junto a mi esposa Kotori y mi amiga casi hermana y su novia Nozomi continúan trabajando conmigo, sé que muchos se preguntaran y que paso en la oficina de Nozomi mm pues eso es otro cuento igual que el de si quieren saber que hicimos luego de que Honoka y Nozomi se fueran del cuarto de mi esposa ese día, esas son otras historias…-

**Fin**

**Ñeee debo agradecer a una gran amiga que me ayudo a escribir esto o me iba a golpear si no lo hacia xD te quiero Ceci ajajaja **

**Y quiero a gradecer también a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer los fics que escribo eso me motiva a seguir adelante y continuar con estas historias un tanto sacadas de quicio pero que al final les sacan una sonrisa :3 muchas gracias a todos**


End file.
